A controller used in a smartphone or a game includes a vibrating device for giving haptic feedback to a user.
An input device for inputting characters is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, and the input device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 gives feedback of vibration corresponding to a manipulation of the user to the user.